


Ophelia | [Song-Fic]

by blue__drug



Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender transformation, Genderbend, Genderbending, Hetero, Heterosexual, Short Chapters, Songfic, The lumineers, ophelia - Freeform, song-fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue__drug/pseuds/blue__drug
Summary: Donde Melanie se enamora de su mejor amigo desde su linda infancia. Luego pasará por cosas diferentes que ella le afecte en su corazón.©Los personajes son de Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell.
Relationships: Alex/Marty (Madagascar), Gloria/Melman (Madagascar)
Kudos: 2





	Ophelia | [Song-Fic]

**Author's Note:**

> Melman - Melanie  
> Gloria - Gordon  
> Alex - Alexa  
> Marty - Mary

Gordon, ese nombre se oye por todos lados, en especial a Melanie, siempre está enamorada de ese chico moreno con cabellos grises junto con sus ojos avellanas. Es demasiado tierno para amarlo con esa dulce personalidad que le mantiene tonta y drogada al mismo tiempo. 

Desde que se conocieron durante la infancia, fueron grandes amigos, junto con otras chicas que son Alexa y Mary. Puede ser que esto sea muy cliché de que te enamores de tu mejor amigo, pero muy dulce y dócil.

Las interacciones de la cobriza y el peligroris funcionaban, dando conversaciones muy tranquilas y graciosas por lo que está pasando. Gordon siempre comienza, ya que Melanie puede algo tímida y tartamudea cuando se trata de empezar una conversación —a veces, ya que tiene problemas de ansiedad—. Pero, es unos de los momentos que tiene ella y él realmente.


End file.
